just another blue christmas
by NRC
Summary: you'll be doin' alright with your christmas of white, but i'll have a blue, blue christmas / NextGen characters in one Christmas party. Linked drabbles. Dedicated to HPJellicleCat, IronSpockMaster, and Azzie, for being constant reviewers. Happy Christmas!
1. listless melody

**listless melody**  
[[ _lorcan molly_ ]]

* * *

There was still pain whenever he caught sight of her red hair and pretty cornflower blue eyes. There was still that tearing feeling in his heart whenever he heard her laughter. There was still that burning feeling of shame—his eyes weren't supposed to tear up whenever he saw her—running across his skin like electricity whenever he heard her sing.

All his fault; he'd told her everything last year.

They sang a lot of Christmas carols this year, and Molly was always in front, her voice always louder and richer and smoother. Or maybe that was just because he could only hear _her_ voice.

His heart drummed to the beat of her melody, as it will only beat for her, even if she didn't want it to.

…

_last christmas, i gave you my heart  
but the very next day, you gave it away  
this year, to save me from tears  
i'll give it to someone special_

…

.

.

.


	2. minutely subtle

**minutely subtle**  
[[ _molly scorpius_ ]]

* * *

Really, she'd had enough of this. Christmas was a time for the _family_, and Malfoy had no right to be there. Oh, she knew he and Albus were best friends, and Malfoy's parents were overseas on a 'business trip', but that didn't mean he had to intrude on the Weasley family bonding time.

No matter how much she wished someone else would distract her, his blonde hair always stood out, alone in a sea of redheads and brunettes. Even Victoire and Dominique's signature silver hair dimmed in comparison to his platinum locks.

Their eyes met sometimes, him looking like he wanted to say something, like maybe he'd finally noticed her in a new light (but she'd always been reading too into things, hadn't she?). She'd always look away, blushing.

Because she'd told him her feelings in a not-very-subtle hint twelve months ago, and the way he'd reciprocated his rejection had not exactly been nice, to say the least.

…

_once bitten and twice shy  
i keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
tell me baby, do you recognise me?  
well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

…

.

.

.


	3. solitary reminder

**solitary reminder**  
[[ _scorpius rose_ ]]

* * *

He'd forgotten that Rose was a part of the Weasley family, too. Or had he, really? Maybe it was just a silent pull towards her, consciously not knowing but subconsciously well aware of the fact. He really was a stickler for pain, wasn't he?

Three hundred and sixty six days ago (he'd been counting), he'd gone and shown emotion—which was an absolute no-no for a Malfoy, by the way—and he'd finally realized why it was such a bad idea to do so. He had a really strong gut feeling that everything was going to come crashing down his ears about coming out about it, and he'd been right; pathetically so.

After all the flirting and the whole boys-annoy-girls-they-like thing and the sexual tension and the always-trying-to-beat-her-at-everything game, he'd sent her one note as her Christmas present last year.

It'd said, "I love you."

That's when it all ran downhill.

…

_(happy christmas!) i wrapped it up and sent it  
with a note saying "i love you", i meant it  
now i know what a fool i've been  
but if you kissed me now, i know you'd fool me again_

…

.

.

.


	4. remembrance juncture

**remembrance juncture**  
[[ _rose james _]]

* * *

She'd almost chickened out of coming to this year's family get-together for Christmas because she didn't want to see him there.

Staring at _her_.

Don't get her wrong, Alice had been her best friend. They used to share their secrets and their crushes and everything. Except she'd never told Alice of her undying love towards her cousin, because she knew that even Alice would freak out at that.

But ever since she'd found out that he liked _her_, she'd been distant with Alice.

She knew it wasn't Alice's fault that he'd gone and liked her. Alice was completely clueless about her best friend's love for her cousin.

But you see, _he_ knew. He'd known for a whole year.

And that was what hurt her the most.

…

_last christmas, i gave you my heart  
but the very next day, you gave it away  
this year, to save me from tears  
i'll give it to someone special_

…

.

.

.


	5. just another

**just another**  
[[ _james alice_ ]]

* * *

He'd been there for her. He'd held her close when she'd felt rebuffed by her crush (even though it was all in her imagination; but he'd take any situation just to be with her). He'd told her that everything was going to be okay, and that he was there, and he'd take care of her.

He'd supported her for all of three thousand hours, then one minute ruined the little wall he'd thought he'd built for her, between her and the rest of the world. He'd thought that she'd maybe gotten a little stronger, maybe she'd be grateful that he'd always been there, maybe she'd fall in love with _him_.

Then Christmas had rolled around, and he'd admitted his feelings to her, and she'd said hadn't been over _him_.

God damn it. It had all been a waste of time and feelings.

This year, he was staying well away from her, because it still stung whenever he saw her, gazing longingly and pathetically at _him_.

…

_a crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
i'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
my god, i thought you were someone to rely on  
me? i guess i was a shoulder to cry on _

…

.

.

.


	6. apathetic liar

**apathetic liar**  
[[ _alice lysander_ ]]

* * *

She could lie to herself, couldn't she? She could pretend that James was Lysander, instead of James being James. Any little similarity she could find between the two of them—which wasn't much—she'd magnify and blow out of proportion until they became nothing but who she wanted to see them as.

It wasn't nice, but that was how she coped.

James didn't have Lysander's downy blond hair, or his wide blue eyes, or his quiet demeanor. But James was a guy, and he was as built as Lysander, and they had the same set of lips, although James' was always curved up in a smirk or a grin.

And James had held her close, when Lysander didn't.

She'd coped like that for a while, until James found out the truth last Christmas. And then she'd told Lysander, because she'd thought 'Might as well', but it hadn't worked out, had it?

So she lied to herself this Christmas, although she couldn't help her eyes always straying to him.

…

_a face on a lover with a fire in his heart_  
_a man undercover but you tore me apart_  
_now i've found a real love  
you'll never fool me again _

…

.

.

.


	7. lost life

**lost life**  
[[ _lysander lucy_ ]]

* * *

Being the twin in the shadow had never worked for him, had it? It'd always been his twin—who was younger than him, by the way!—who'd always taken the spotlight. He didn't use to mind; he didn't want the fame and the glory. He just wanted a simple life, a few close friends, a loving family.

Until she came by.

And then being in the shadow just wasn't enough anymore. He'd worked up years and years of liking her to give his heart to her, only to watch her break it, wrap it in shiny Christmas wrap, tie a little bow around it, and give it back to him.

This Christmas, he felt like he'd turned his skin green like that Grinch his mother had been fond of watching on Muggle television.

…

_hold my heart and watch it burn  
i've got you here to stay  
i can love you for a day  
i thought you were someone special_

…

.

.

.


	8. learn losing

**learn losing**  
[[ _lucy lorcan_ ]]

* * *

She'd missed him, she really had, but she knew he wasn't looking for her. He'd look at her sometimes, confused as to why she was looking at him, then his expression would clear, and he'd look away again.

And she'd sigh, because she knew his hoping that her sister would look at him like the way she was looking at him now would befuddle him; he'd spent too long a time with a mental picture of Molly in front of his mind's eye.

It was the only time she'd ever been jealous of Molly's life, the only time she'd ever wished that she was her sister.

And then she'd remember what happened last Christmas, and the very final rejection in his eyes, and she'd remember that she was just little Lucy Weasley, and he'd never want her.

…

_last christmas, i gave you my heart  
but the very next day, you gave it away  
this year, to save me from tears  
i'll give it to someone special _

…

.

.

.


End file.
